


Прежде, чем удлинятся тени

by Greykite



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с феста на сообществе немецкоязычных мюзиклов. "Элизабет-1992, Дер Тод/Элизабет, "Разве ты не знаешь, что все дети когда-нибудь умирают?", Элизабет беременна первым ребенком".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прежде, чем удлинятся тени

\- Все дети когда-нибудь умирают. Разве ты не знаешь?  
Она вздрагивает и оборачивается.  
Он появляется неожиданно и бесшумно, как и всегда - а в этот раз у неё даже сердце не ёкнуло, предупреждая. Она сейчас слишком сосредоточена на своих ощущениях - новых, непривычных.  
Она хмурится, глядя на него.  
\- Только родители умирают раньше. Как правило, - отвечает Елизавета, стараясь, чтобы её голос не дрогнул на _умирают_.  
Он - тот, кого и называют Смертью люди, - подходит ближе.  
На бледном, то ли вечно юном, то ли просто лишенном возраста лице еще явственней проступает любопытство.  
\- Так, - произносит он. - Но ты же всё равно... Знаешь? И радуешься?  
Она подавляет природное желание закрыть ладонями уже явственно наметившийся живот.  
\- Я сама решаю, что чувствовать.  
\- Ты хотела свободы.  
\- И я буду свободна.  
\- Ты... связываешь себя. Эти чувства. Мир, - он поводит рукой, как бы очерчивая границы вокруг неё. Он совсем близко, так, что у нее в горле застывает дыхание. Сейчас ей совсем, ни капли не хочется податься навстречу.  
Плавность его голоса и движений всё же завораживает её, как и прежде - и она не успевает сразу отреагировать, когда он кладет руку на её живот. Елизавете хочется отпрянуть - первое желание - но что-то не пускает её. Она делает глубокий вдох. Прикосновение дожно было быть холодным, тяжелым, как сама неотвратимость - но оно почти невесомое и неощутимое, а сосредоточенное выражение на его лице могло бы заставить её улыбнуться - не знай Елизавета, _кто_ действительно стоит рядом.  
Она смотрит на его ладонь - тонкая кисть, без малейшего изъяна, красота, переходящая в свою противоположность. Никогда не бывшее живым - на живом, на дважды живом. _Почему она не боится?_  
Почему он вообще делает что-либо? Почему поступает с ней - своим, непонятным образом? _Почему - всё?!.._  
Елизавета вскидывает голову и ловит взгляд Смерти.

*  
...в её глазах отражается всё тот же Рок - Рок Габсбургов, монархии и части мира. Хотя бы это остаётся прежним; остаётся всегда.  
Временами она кажется ему совсем похожей на него, временами - наоборот, слишком отличной. Слишком _человеческой_.  
Он никогда не стал бы утверждать, что понимает людей.  
\- Странно... - тихо говорит он.  
Ничего особенно в этом. Просто будущий человеческий ребенок; мать не передает ему даже тени Рока, который носит в себе. Ничего особенного, но он попытался понять. Странно то, что он всё же чувствует нечто - не к ней, к _его_ Елизавете, а сквозь нее.  
Но всё равно не понимает. Как она может. Как всё это происходит. Ей ведь было нужно другое. Он заметил это, тогда.  
Рок части мира. Не обычная женщина. Никогда - не обычная, иначе - какой в этом смысл для него, Смерти?  
Он убирает руку, она вздыхает - кажется, с облегчением.  
\- Почему? - всё же спрашивает он, продолжая всматриваться.  
\- Потому что я - человек. Разве ты не понимаешь? - Елизавета смеется, тихо и невесело. Выражение её темных глаз таково, что он отступает на шаг.  
Человек.  
 _...и ей суждено то же, что и всем людям._  
Смерть стирает в себе эту мысль.  
Это невозможно.  
Он знает, что она остается человеком, как и говорит - но что-то в нем не верит в такой конец. Он знает, почему - потому что раньше с ним никогда не случалось подобного; того, что люди называют _любовь_.  
Он протягивает руку в перчатке к её лицу; Елизавета отворачивается, не давая к себе прикоснуться. Пальцы застывают, гладя воздух предназначенным ей - почти ласковым - жестом.  
\- А если твой ребенок умрет рано?  
\- Я буду знать, что это ты убил его. Потому что я не досталась тебе, - говорит она.  
Он качает головой. _Опять._ Слишком человеческие понятия. Это то, что Смерть делает - его природа. У нее ведь тоже есть нечто вроде.  
Но ему... больно? Она не понимает.  
Елизавета вздрагивает, словно прочитав тень эмоции по его льдистым глазам.  
\- Уходи теперь, - шепчет она.  
Он медленно кивает и пятится назад, продолжая смотреть.  
\- Сколько бы мне ни предстояло, я буду любить - ребенка, супруга, жизнь. Ты здесь ничего не изменишь, хоть вечно стой за спиной, - мерно говорит она, и в голосе императрицы - _еще не подлинный факт, предчувствие триумфа в данной роли_ \- почти вовсе нет страха.  
"Не я. Ты сама, часть моей в природы в тебе, meine liebe. Сколько ни связывай себя с миром - ты только разрушаешь. Неужели тебе так сложно принять себя - и то, что чувствуешь на самом деле?", - думает Смерть, забыв на миг, что она - в отличие от него - не умеет _так_ слышать мысли - прежде чем изчезнуть в тенях.

Он еще вернется; через три года. Но даже сам еще не знает об этом.


End file.
